kazufandomcom-20200213-history
Kazu RPG Requiem: Tale of Factions Clash
Kazu RPG Requiem: Tale of Factions Clash are the another sequel of Kazu RPG brought by Kazu Interactive. This text-based game are way much popular compare to their very first and Chatango's very first text-based RPG model gaming. Synopsis The Star Kingdom are habited by multiple races, and factions. For so long, all the factions within the kingdom had lived peacefully so long, until one day, the creator of the kingdom mysteriously... Disappeared. While Kazu as the Chosen One who is believed, to be the next of line on administering and running the kingdom. But however, some other factions does not agree, especially Kamila, the vampire queen and also used to be honourable Star Kingdom's Knight. She is indeed strong than any knights available, but she are mischievous and sometimes rebellious. Another faction, Maria von Laxford, the evil witch who wants to dominate the kingdom for her revenge, along with her allies, Ghouls. As the disagreement progress, then finally develop a faction battle, and the victorious faction shall be the ones who will rule the kingdom, for the better sake, or vice versa... Quoted from: Kazu's RPG Page Gameplay For starters, users are served with a list of factions when user issued .factions command. After selecting a faction, user will be locked in the faction and could not be able to leave the faction. Another feature was implemented into faction selection where multi-accounts user will not be able to select another faction if they have selected another faction in their accounts, and such feature implemented was known to deter cheating. After selecting a faction, user are free to either attack an enemy, which is another player or heal another player. Players are only allowed to attack if the enemy is in another faction and not in the same team. Player won't be able to attack a player on same team, and vice versa goes for healing, where a player can't heal a player from another team. Each successful attack or heal will be granted Experience Points, where the points are used to Level Up. When a user has enough Experience Points, a user will level up to the next level, where they will be granted more Health Points and stronger attack, endurance, or intagibility. Stages / Levels There are only 10 levels present in this latest Kazu RPG, compare to the previous version of Kazu RPG only has 7 Levels. Bosses / Monsters In this Kazu RPG, bosses are present like the previous RPG, but however, no ordinary monsters were present. Factions There are 3 factions available in this Kazu RPG: #Knight Faction (Team Kazu) #Vampire Faction (Team Kamila) #Witch / Devils Faction (Team Maria) Each of the faction bear their own special skills, such as Team Kazu bears Strength which represents stronger attack, Team Kamila bears Endurance, which represents Defense and same goes Team Maria which bears Intagibility. Although Team Kamila and Team Maria bears same attribute of special skills, but Team Kamila special skills poses more into absorbing damage while Team Maria more into "attacks goes through them", says the co-developer of Kazu's RPG. Development and Progress This RPG game still receives updates since it has been a hit on Chatango whom familiar to bots. One of the Kazu Interactive staff has spoken that comparing to old Kazu RPG, the latest one was considered far success since it has frequent multiple simultaneous players playing the game, almost 30-40 players daily compare to old RPG only has around 6-14 simultaneous users. The number of players for this text-based game are still growing and currently has more than 300 users participating.